I Never
by inge-loves-lost
Summary: Back to original title. After a drinking game, Luke and Lorelai finally realize what they feel. JavaJunkie. CHAPTER TWO REVISED! FINISHED!
1. I never

Title: I never

Rating: PG-13… Maybe a bit higher

Summary: Luke and Lorelai play I never (a drinking game). JavaJunkie. One-shot for now, but could be more if you want me to.

AN: This starts in episode 4.05 The fundamental things apply. Luke gets invited to the movie night at Lorelai's because Rory is on a date (with Trevor). Some things in the game are totally made up, some things really happened. The idea came to me in my Lost obsession, thinking it would be cool to do it in Gilmore Girls too…

I totally own Gilmore Girls, IN MY DREAMS! Not in real life, so don't sue me!

Enjoy the story…

A movie night with Lorelai. It sounded so simple when Lorelai asked him. Just a few hours in her company, watching movies.

Then, she explained the rules. No talking during the movies, no calling. There was barely anything that was allowed to happen.

And of course it was torture to just sit next to her. Flirting with her was much less difficult when there was a counter between the two of them. Now, she was sitting right next to him, every accidental touch seemed like torture, like hell to him.

He loved her. There it was. He had been in love with her the moment she handed him that horoscope. He never knew love at first sight existed until he met her. Of course there were Christopher, and Max on her side. And Rachel, and Nicole on his.

God, he was still married to Nicole. He would sign the divorce papers soon. It wasn't fair to Nicole, him being married to her while he loved someone else. And that someone else being Lorelai, who thought she was a good friend, nothing more.

Luke felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked over at Lorelai.

"Still awake, Lukey Pooh," she asked, smiling at him.

"No talking during movies," he replied, trying not to smile back at her. "But yeah, I'm still awake. I was just thinking about something."

About you, he thought. About how much I love you, and that I should really divorce Nicole.

"Let me guess," Lorelai said. "You were thinking about running of to Vegas with me and get married. Wait, not possible."

That was painful, and Luke couldn't hide the hurt look on his face in time.

"Ouch," Lorelai said. "Sorry, very wrong. You would just run away with me. We'd stay in cheesy motels, stay up really late, I would drink a lot of coffee and we would have a lot of fun together. Dirty! So what do you say Butch?"

It was too late to hide his smile this time. She could always make him smile.

"New rule," Luke said. "No calling me Butch during movie night. And that plan of yours: what about Rory? My diner?"

He looked at Lorelai, who was pretending to look hurt, and couldn't hide a smile again.

"So I can call you Butch when it's not movie night," Lorelai said. "And the diner? What's romantic about that? I bet Romeo didn't think about his job either when he married Juliet."

Good one, Lorelai, he thought. He loved their usual bantering.

"Romeo thought of his…," Luke said, "how can I put this in an appropriate way… He was just thinking about the honeymoon."

That definitely made Lorelai laugh.

"Dirty," she said.

"Dirty is my middle name," Luke said. They were back to their usual flirting.

"So it's Lucas Dirty Backwards Baseball Cap Danes," Lorelai joked. "That sounds nice. But it must be a hell of a lot of work when you need to write down your full name."

They laughed, being comfortable with each other again.

"Mostly I just write down Dirty Danes," Luke responded. "Then everyone already knows it's me. Or Butch might work."

Lorelai was now laughing out loud, and the both of them weren't paying attention to the movie anymore, so she shut it off.

"Let's play a game," she said.

"Lorelai, we're too old for playing hide and seek," Luke responded.

"You think I'm old and ugly," she pouted.

"No, I didn't say that," Luke said. "I don't think you're old at all. You're really young, and you are really pre… wait a minute, you just pulled a trick on me."

Lorelai laughed again, and Luke smiled also.

"I'm serious," Lorelai said. "No hide and seek, but a game for grownups."

Luke now started to laugh, and he noticed Lorelai wasn't so he explained it to her.

"Dirty,' he said, in a Lorelai voice.

"Point taken," Lorelai said, laughing out loud again. "I meant a drinking game. Have you ever heard of a game called I never?"

And that involved drinks? Shots, or just beer? He was probably going to get really drunk.

"Nope, never heard of it," Luke said.

"Typical drinking game for people in college," Lorelai said. "But I didn't get it from Rory. I just heard some girls talking about it somewhere, at Yale or something. Everyone who's playing gets a few drinks. You say 'I never' and finish the sentence. If it's something you did, you drink. If it's something you never did, you don't drink. That easy."

He was going to get really drunk, Luke thought. But he felt up for it.

"You get the drinks, or should I come with you," Luke said.

"I'll get them," Lorelai said.

--

She had to call Rory to tell her not to come home. It would really be stupid if Rory would enter in the middle of the game. Who knows what would happen if Luke would get really drunk? And she would be drunk too? Dirty, she thought with a smile.

"Hi mom," Rory said. "Something wrong?"

Totally forgot Rory was on a date with some guy named Trevor. Oops, Lorelai thought.

"Hello apple of my eye," Lorelai said. "I need a favor. Don't even think about coming home tonight young lady. I have Luke in the living room and I have plans with him."

Did she ruin the date now? Lorelai hoped not.

"Ew mom, that's gross," Rory said. "I won't come home then. Won't call you. But you will call me tomorrow about the reason. And I don't want anything rated higher then PG-13."

The girls laughed, but Lorelai felt slightly uncomfortable. Did Rory expect something to happen between her and Luke? Or did she mean something else? Confusing.

"Call you tomorrow," Lorelai said. "Gotta go back to my dirty plans now."

Rory made a disgusted sound and the conversation was ended.

"How long does it take to find the drinks," Luke called from the living room.

"Got them," Lorelai screamed, grabbed the drinks and got back to the living room.

"You were calling Rory," Luke said.

"What," Lorelai said. "How did you knew?"

Luke smiled, and looked at her while she handed him one of the two bottles of tequila she had been carrying. Lorelai took the other one and sat down.

"You just told me," Luke said, smiling again.

"I did, didn't I," she said. "Let's get the game going."

They both shifted a bit, until they sat a bit more comfortable. I'm going to get drunk, Lorelai thought. But what if I blurt something weird out? Doesn't matter. I do that more often.

"Alright," Lorelai said. "I'll start, I know how it works. Let me see… How can I get you drunk very soon? Just joking Luke… Well.. I've never been married."

She knew it was kind of mean to Luke, but it was the only thing she could think of. Luke drank and sighed, probably thinking of a way to pay her back.

"I never wore pink," he said.

"Are you sure," Lorelai teased. "Cause I might have spotted you in something pinkish."

Luke gave her the evil eye, and she laughed. Then, she drank.

"On with some silly stuff," she said. "I never thought about Kirk naked."

She started giggling, and laughed even more as Luke drank.

"The guy is naked 24/7, how could you not think of it," Luke said. "You should drink too."

While she drank, she almost choked because she was laughing too loud.

"Dirty visuals," Lorelai responded. "It's your turn now Luke Duke."

Ouch, evil eye again. Lorelai giggled, and waited for Luke to speak.

"I never was pregnant," Luke teased, as Lorelai drank.

"It would be weirder if you drank," she responded. "You know what, let's try another drinking game. We'll get drunk faster. I wanna get drunk."

Luke looked at her like she was crazy, which she was of course.

"You're a crazy woman," he said.

"Stating the obvious here," Lorelai responded.

"What kind of drinking game," he replied.

"We'll watch Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory," Lorelai said, ignoring Luke's complaints, "and every time the word chocolate is mentioned, you need to drink."

She knew the word was mentioned way too many times, so they would probably pass out before the movie was done. She was going to need hangover food the next morning.

"Are you aware you mentioned the word two times already," Luke said. "Start drinking!"

That was mean, Lorelai thought with a smile. But the both of them drank anyway. After that, Lorelai put the movie on, and they started drinking.

Thirty minutes later, Luke pressed the stop button, seeming pretty tipsy already.

"I need a break," he said. "And I'm warning you, I get really talkative when I'm drunk."

Smiling, Lorelai wanted to start the movie again. But then, the world started spinning a bit, and she knew she was too drunk already. She should stop.

"You're drunk already," Lorelai said. "And so am I. So talk."

She looked over at Luke, who had a goofy grin on his face. It seemed like he was very drunk, and Lorelai guessed that was true. She expected a lot of mentions of chocolate, but this much?

"I'll talk," Luke said. "I think I won't be married for long. Nicole and I both have feelings for someone else. I'm almost sure on her part, and sure on mine."

Lorelai was shocked. Luke had feelings for someone else? Who would it be? What did she miss? She was getting really curious now. Who could it really be?

"Who is it, loverboy," she asked, curiously.

"Can't tell you, not that drunk," Luke said, still looking drunk.

"You're definitely drunk enough," Lorelai said. "If it gets any worse, I'm going to have to cook you hangover food. And you really don't want that, don't you Lukey?"

He still was sober enough to give her the evil eye.

"Then let me guess," Lorelai begged. Well, almost begged.

"Fine," Luke said. "You can ask questions, I'll answer with yes or no."

Curious as she was, Lorelai couldn't say no to that. She wanted to know.

"Does she live in Stars Hollow," she asked, and Luke nodded. "Has she ever been to the diner before? Did I saw her before?"

Luke was still really drunkish, and it was really funny to look at. If she hadn't been so drunk herself, she would have gotten a camera.

"Yes to both questions," Luke said. "She comes to the diner quite often. And I think you have seen her a lot of times before. Definitely."

He smiled, kind of an evil smile. Lorelai was thinking, but she couldn't figure it out.

"It isn't miss Patty, right," Lorelai said. "Cause that would be really disgusting. People who come in often. Kirk is not a she, Taylor neither. The regulars. Gross, definitely isn't Rory, cause then, I would sue your ass. That leaves… that leaves… me!"

When she looked at him, it changed everything. He nodded in agreement, and it was like the whole world was spinning again, but this time, it wasn't because she was drunk. It was because Luke Danes said he had feelings for her, Lorelai Gilmore.

"Yes," he said, when she remained quiet. "I think I'm in love with you since that horoscope you wrote me, the first day we met."

His hand grabbed his wallet out of his pocket. His drunk fingers couldn't seem to find something. Then, he took a piece of paper and handed it to her. Lorelai read it, and was surprised to find out it was the same horoscope she wrote when they met.

"You kept it," she asked, almost crying.

"Yeah," Luke said. "I kept it."

Luke Danes was in love with her. What did she feel about him? If only she knew. It was confusing enough when she was sober, but now she was drunk, it was worse. Having Luke as her friend, someone to depend on was great, but was she attracted to him? Maybe. Maybe all of the weird things she noticed about him lately, like the one time she kept staring at his butt, meant she liked him. Maybe it meant she was in love with him. It suddenly made their seemingly innocent flirting to be so much more. She had to make up her mind.

"Luke," she said, with a shy voice.

"Yes," he asked, not sure what she wanted from him.

"Will you kiss me," Lorelai asked.

He came closer to her, and she could feel his breath on her face. For a second, she was freaking out, but then she realized it was Luke, and it was okay. Things started falling into place when he finally kissed her. After all those years.

After all those years, she realized she could be in love with him.

**AN: Tell me, do you want it continued? **

**Pretty please leave me a review… I live on reviews (sometimes)…**


	2. The morning after

Chapter 2: The morning after

**AN: Thanks for reviewing everyone. I didn't expect to get this much reviews. Wow! **

**I totally own Gilmore Girls. IN MY DREAMS! Not in real life, don't sue me!**

**Sorry for confusing people, but this is a REVISED CHAPTER.. The story title is back to the original one, and this will be the last chapter. **

Lorelai was a bit tired, waking up with a hangover. And not a tiny one, nope, definitely not. She had clearly been drinking way too much last night, she thought. Maybe that was why she was so confused. She could have sworn Luke Danes told her he had feelings for her.

When she touched her forehead, she felt some kind of note on it, a Post It perhaps. Lorelai took it from her head, what didn't hurt, and looked at it.

_Lorelai,_

_I'm at the diner. _

_Come get your hangover food there._

_We need to talk._

Luke 

Oh my, she thought and tried to recall her memories of the last night. They had been watching a movie, but turned it off later to start a game of 'I never'. Lorelai recalled herself saying she wasn't getting drunk fast enough, so she wanted another drinking game. After that, she talked with Luke, and he admitted he had feelings for her.

That was when her thoughts were kind of weird. Lorelai tried to remember what happened after that, but the only thing her brain could think of was coffee. And hangover food. So she decided to go to Luke's and get a lot of coffee. And the food of course.

"Details, all of them," Rory suddenly yelled as she entered the house.

"My dear daughter," Lorelai said. "You know not to disturb your mother if she has a terrible hangover, right? It's much too early anyway."

Rory smiled, looked at her mother, grabbed the note from Lorelai's hands and started reading it. Lorelai got a bit embarrassed.

"What did the two of you do last night," Rory asked.

"We got drunk" Lorelai said. "And I think I might have asked him to kiss me. But not after he told me he had feelings for me. Nothing else except that."

Then, when Rory started squealing, Lorelai yawned and tried to ignore the high sound.

"Finally," Rory said. "He finally admitted it. The whole town knew. It's going to be all perfect from now on. I just know it."

What? Rory knew about this? The whole town knew about it? Was she the only one who hadn't known this? Lorelai sighed. Whatever it was, she had to decide what she was going to do about it. After all, Luke was married. And, he was Luke. Her friend, the guy who was always there for her and Rory. The coffee god. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. She just had to go and talk to Luke, preferably without the town gossipers.

"Let's just go to Luke's," Lorelai said. "I need coffee, coffee, coffee. And hangover food."

Rory smiled and hugged her mother. She threw some clothes at Lorelai, who got dressed. The girls got ready, went outside and were on the way to Luke's before someone, like perhaps Lorelai herself, could say "Mr. Backwards Baseball Cap".

"Coffee, coffee, coffee," Lorelai said as soon as she got in the diner.

"Good morning Lorelai," Lane said. "Hi Rory! Lorelai, Luke told me to tell you that you should come upstairs, because he needed to talk to you. Something about a hangover."

Rory shot Lorelai a knowing look, what made Lorelai give her the evil eye, before she went on her way upstairs, to 'talk' to Luke. Dirty!

"Tell me everything," she heard Lane say, while Rory laughed. Lorelai smiled, and walked up the stairs, to Luke's apartment.

"Pancakes," Lorelai yelled as she entered the apartment, and smelled that delicious scent. "I love you, I love you, I love you Lukey Pooh."

When she didn't get a response, Lorelai thought that maybe she shouldn't have said that, after what happened the night before. Oops, she thought.

"I told you not to call me Lukey Pooh anymore," Luke suddenly said.

"Fine, Luke Duke," Lorelai said teasingly. Back to the usual bantering.

"Very funny," Luke said.

"You wanted to talk to me," Lorelai asked, taking a, in her opinion, very sexy pose.

"Yeah, I did," Luke responded. "I asked Nicole for a divorce this morning."

So I guess this meant he was serious about it, Lorelai thought. What would happen? Would they start a relationship with wild monkey sex? Dirty! Or would they just stay friends?

"You were serious about that," Lorelai asked him.

"Of course I was," Luke said. "I can't be married to her anymore."

--

Luke was quite happy, because there she was, standing there. He looked at the woman he loved, and knew that after just that one kiss the night before, he couldn't be married to Nicole anymore. He didn't love Nicole; he didn't even know if he ever did. Lorelai had such a big place in his heart, there wasn't any room for Nicole anymore.

Ah, since when did he become mr. Sappy? Yuck, Luke thought. Maybe it was just Lorelai who had that effect on him. She could make him smile when nobody else could.

"But I have to leave," she said, with a sad smile. "Some people have work to do, and Michel is never going to stop nagging if I don't get to the inn soon."

Luke, knowing the snarcastic Inn worker, could only agree with her on that. The guy was really rude. Every single time Luke had called Lorelai at the inn, which wasn't that often, the guy had been rude on the phone. Lorelai had told him it was a habit, but still.

"That guy needs to lose the stick up his butt," Luke mumbled, not wanting Lorelai to hear this comment, but failing, judging by her smile lighting up the room.

"Luke, I didn't knew you could say things like that," Lorelai teased, walking over to her friend with benefits. "But it's really cute. I like it."

She did not call him cute, Luke thought. He turned about ten shades of pink after that.

"Mom, where are you," he suddenly heard Rory calling, just when Lorelai wanted to kiss him, and he was leaning in. "I'm coming upstairs!"

--

Rory really wasn't happy with this at all. She knew her mom and Luke were probably being cute together, and she really didn't mind that, but she had to leave, and she wanted to say goodbye to her mother before she left. Even when it meant she had to interrupt something, which she really didn't want to think about. Though her mom would probably start teasing her with the dirty details later. Oh yes, she would definitely do that.

"You two better be at a respectable distance from each other," she said when she was standing in front of the door to Luke's (and Jess's former) apartment.

When she opened this particular door, some memories of Jess flashed through her mind, but she pushed them away, and looked at her mother and Luke instead, who were indeed at a respectable distance from each other, maybe even too far. She hoped her arrival didn't cause a fight between the two. That would be terrible.

"Mom, I really need to leave and I know you wouldn't want me to leave without saying goodbye," Rory said, smiling at the blush on Luke's face.

He would be mocked for eternity about that, because Lorelai would probably never let him live this down. Her mother would tease him mercilessly, and he wouldn't mind because he was so in love with her. Same old story as always.

"Oh yeah, right," Lorelai said, also smiling at blushing Luke. "Sorry Lukey Pooh, you're not getting any action now. I'll make it up to you when Nicole's ditched."

Luke turned about twenty shades of pink at that comment, doubling the ten shades he had before. Rory couldn't help but giggle and look at her mother, who was doing the same thing.

"Where are you going again Rory," Lorelai asked her, surprising her.

"I'm just going back to Yale mom," Rory teased. "I told you about a thousand times, but I guess you were too busy having dirty dreams about your lover boy here."

Rory was really shooting for fifty shades of pink on Luke's face, and she was getting closer to her goal. She smiled, until her mom grabbed her arm and took her back downstairs.

"You are so my daughter," Lorelai said proudly. "Now back to Yale with you. Start studying and check on Naked Guy again. You wouldn't want to find him in your hallway again."

--

A few days later…

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I got married to you," Lorelai heard Luke yell, and she immediately knew that Nicole had to be around. Maybe it is better for me to leave, she thought. Nicole would kill me if she found out why Luke is really divorcing her; because he loves her, Lorelai. She would be so dead.

"Here are your damn divorce papers," Lorelai heard Nicole say. "I hope you choke on them."

Lorelai heard the door to Luke's apartment open, so she quickly went downstairs, to the diner, and pretended to just be waiting for her coffee. She didn't want to die, she thought and smiled. She was glad the divorce was final now. No more Nicole.

"What is happening," Rory asked her, when she quickly sat over at the table.

"The divorce between the coffee god and the wicked witch is final," Lorelai said, trying to speak in code, so Kirk or Miss Patty wouldn't pick things up as easily. Just protecting my man, she couldn't help but think. My man, that sounds good, she thought.

A pissed off Nicole stormed down the stairs, and Luke came after her. Lorelai gave him a slight smile; she wanted to go unnoticed by Nicole.

"So Luke is finally single," Rory said, and Lorelai nodded, with a smile on her face. "He's up for grabs mom. Go get him before someone else does!"

I don't think that's necessary, she thought and smiled. Luke didn't want anyone else, he made that perfectly clear at the movie night when he told her he had feelings for her.

"You are so my daughter," she said, and smiled at her daughter. "But just so you know: Luke is not single, and definitely not up for grabs. He's mine, my precious!"

Rory had a scared look on her face when she heard Luke wasn't single, until Lorelai told her Luke was now with her. She guessed Rory was afraid things between Lorelai and Luke would go all wrong again, and Luke had another girlfriend like Rachel or Nicole.

"Don't go all Gollumy on me mom," Rory said, starting to giggle. "I didn't knew you liked Lord of the Rings that much. Have you been keeping secrets from me?"

Lorelai gave her daughter the evil eye and smiled, until she realized that Nicole was still in the diner, and she might have heard their discussion about Luke. Looking around and seeing a mad Nicole pointing at her, she realized it must be true.

"I knew it, Luke, I knew it all along," Nicole screamed, for the whole diner to hear. "I knew you would drop me as soon as she showed some interest. But for how long is she going to be interested? For a week, maybe a month if she is feeling generous. And then, she will dump you as well, and you'll be sorry for this divorce. So good luck to you!"

Lorelai felt tears stinging in her eyes at this, being accused of hurting Luke, when it was the last thing she would want to do at this moment. She was afraid of hurting him, of losing interest and leaving him, and ruining their friendship that had built over the years. She had been afraid of making the first move, not wanting to ruin things. Would she still ruin things now? By running, the Gilmore girl trait? She would hate that.

"Shut up and leave, now," she suddenly heard herself yell at Nicole. "You're the one hurting him, not me! He told me he wanted to divorce you even before we became more than friends, Nicole. You're just trying to get him back. It's not working. Get out, now!"

How did this become such a big fight, Lorelai wondered when she looked around and saw shocked looks from all the people in the diner. Everyone but Rory and Luke looked confused about it. Rory was standing behind her, ready to back her up if necessary. Lorelai couldn't help but smile at that. Her daughter was amazing.

"Nicole, I want you to leave," Luke said, now having regained his calmth. "You are causing a scène. You are insulting the woman I love. I want you to leave."

Collective gasps were heard, and Lorelai smiled through her tears. She noticed Miss Patty, and knew she was going to have a field day with this one, but she didn't care. Lorelai just thought it was very sweet that Luke just told the world he loved her.

"It's not like there is anything worth staying for anyway," Nicole said, as she left the diner.

"Ding dong, the witch is dead," Rory said, breaking the tension in the diner, when everyone started laughing at her comment; Lorelai and Luke included.

Lorelai walked over to Luke, going behind the counter of course, and smiled at him. She was happy Nicole was gone, and she hoped that she and Luke could start a real relationship now.

"Thank you for defending me Luke," Lorelai said, and kissed him, in the middle of the diner, with about the whole town watching their every move. He responded, of course.

"Get a room, you two," she faintly heard Rory yell, and they broke their kiss off, both smiling widely at each other. One of those goofy hanger-in-the-mouth kind of grins.

"So, how about another movie night tonight," Lorelai asked him, a big smile on her face.

"That's fine with me," Luke said. "If we don't watch Willy Wonka again."

Not watch Willy Wonka again? How could he say that, Lorelai wondered. Well, she would just have to work her womanly ways on him, and make him watch it. Dirty!

"Pretty please with a cherry on top can we watch Willy Wonka," she asked, pouting.

"Lorelai, I am never getting that drunk again," he said, smiling widely. She laughed along with him, silently agreeing on the getting drunk. Lorelai never wanted that headache again.

"It was Willy Wonka that got us together Lukey Pooh," she said, trying to win him over.

"Willy Wonka," he exclaimed. "No way that it was him. You have got to be serious!"

The couple was lost in banter again, oblivious to everyone else in the diner watching them. I never thought it would happen like this, Lorelai thought and smiled, then continued her banter with Luke again. It had been this way since that horoscope, and it would always be this way.

THE END! 

**AN: Yes, this is the end of this fic! I do not have the time and the inspiration to make this a long fic, so I'm ending it here. You can still REVIEW!**

**I'll point you to my other GG fics, which are mainly Lit. However, if those fics are encouraged enough (HINT) , I will write another fic, with a bigger LL part. **

**I hoped you all liked it!**

**Inge**


End file.
